Flying disks and flying disk games and sports are well known in general, and typically involve the use of a lightweight flat plastic article of generally round, pie-plate shape and which may be planar or may have a airfoil profile.
The flying disk games are typically played out of doors, e.g., on a field, lawn, or beach, although sometimes on a gymnasium floor or other indoor playing surface. The players stand at positions some distance apart from one another, and toss the disks back and forth between one another, or in some cases at fixed targets or goals. Some goal based games involve a set of spaced bars, bucket, drum or tire. These games usually are played on a lawn or field with each player throwing or tossing the disks, and points may be scored based on the disk reaching the particular target. Some games are disk-based versions of other sports or games, such as tennis or golf.